Various forms of residences and businesses utilize metallic cans in which to store trash and/or garbage. Although these cans may be provided with reasonably tight fitting closures, neighborhood and roaming dogs may readily smell edibles within the can and can be very persistent in tipping the cans and removing the closures in order to gain access to the edibles therein. This, of course, results in portions of the garbage or trash being strewn over the ground. In the past, various forms of trash and garbage can supports designed specifically to render it more difficult for dogs and other animals to tip trash cans have been designed. In addition, some trash cans are provided with interlocking lids. However, an intelligent dog or other animal is sometimes sufficiently persistent to gain access to the interior of cans supported from stands designed to prevent tipping of the cans and the interiors of cans provided with interlocking lids. Accordingly, a need exists for some form of alarm which will be operative to generate an audible signal when a trash can is being tampered with by a dog or other animal.